


and so stand stricken

by JadenGrace1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season 4 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenGrace1/pseuds/JadenGrace1
Summary: The words were the same, even 10,000 years apart.





	and so stand stricken

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny drabble set during the last episode of season 4
> 
> this is unbeta'd, so let me know if you see anything that needs fixing. also, this was written as platonic but can be read as romantic if desired.
> 
> title from the poem "Time does not bring relief; you all have lied" by Edna St. Vincent Millay

“We’ll stop it if we can, but we need you to do this.”

For a moment, Coran thinks he must be trapped in another time loop. The princess’ words are so jarringly, achingly similar that he can’t help but be transported back...

_“We’ll stop him if we can, but we need you to do this.”_

_Alfor stands before him, strong hands gripping his shoulders as light blue eyes plead with his own darker blue._

_Coran feels his brows pinch with anguish and worry because… he knows. He_ knows _that this is going to be goodbye, and that thought alone is enough to make him feel as though his heart is being ripped right out of his chest._

_“Alfor… I—“_

_“Coran.” The desperation squeezed into that single word nearly kills him right then and there, and he feels the hands on his shoulders tighten their already firm grip. “We need you to do this.”_

_He watches as Alfor’s breath hitches before a hand reaches up to rest on his cheek, pained eyes boring even deeper into his. The eyes flicker for a moment, searching, before closing as Alfor let’s out a stuttering sigh and gently pulls him forward until their foreheads touch._

_“_ I _need you to do this.” It’s barely a whisper, probably the quietest he’s ever been. Suddenly light blue eyes are once again staring into his, and he can feel the tears beginning to gather against his will._

_“Coran, you’re the only one I trust with this.” Now both hands are cradling his face, and Coran reaches up to grip both of Alfor’s wrists, irrationally hoping that maybe if he just holds on tight enough, he won’t have to let go; he won’t have to see his best friend walk away from him to almost certain death._

“Please.”

_Coran chokes on a sob as he slams his eyes shut, tears now streaming unbidden down his face. He manages a tight nod before letting go of Alfor’s wrists and pulling him into a tight hug, burying into his shoulder. He feels as Alfor’s shoulders relax the slightest bit before he’s hugged back just as fiercely._

_“Thank you.” He feels a soft kiss press against the side of his head and his knees nearly buckle. “Thank you.”_

In an instant, the flash is over and Coran is back on the bridge staring at a pixelated princess, her eyes full of the same fierce determination as her father.

He swallows and meets her gaze head on. “Okay, Princess.” She sends him a grateful smile before disconnecting visuals and focusing once again on the mission.

Fingers tighten on the controls as he takes a steadying breath. “I’ll be waiting for you.” A murmur, but just as much a promise as the last time.

_“I’ll be waiting for you.”_

_A sad smile is the last thing he sees. “I know.”_

**Author's Note:**

> coran coran the gorgeous man... i love you so much and you hold so much pain in your heart uGH
> 
> anyways, have this not-even-500-word thing and do with it what you will


End file.
